


Forget Me (Not)

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019, POV Second Person, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 29: InjuredA moment in a rainstorm during a meteor shower becomes the last moment Charlotte remembers and all you can do is be there for her.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Forget Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm slowly catching up! I might do another version of Injured and move this over to my Charlynch series.

Charlotte looks like a kid let loose in a candy store. Her eyes sparkle like sapphires with a ring of green as her eyes flip between yours and the sky. Sasha said there was going to be a meteor shower and she was planning to take Bayley up to a lookout point if the two of you wanted to join. As soon as Charlotte heard about the meteors, she’d immediately turned to you with a huge ass smile on her face. So, here you stand, on a clear night with your girl at your side, looking like she’s about to bounce right off of the cliff in her excitement. Bayley and Sasha stand on another outcrop farther down the path and Bayley looks just as excited as Charlotte does.

You blink as something splatters on your forehead. She laughs, a loud throaty chuckle that makes your heart clench. It’s been almost a year since SummerSlam, since the night the world came crashing down around you, six months since the two of you reconciled and you found your way back home… Back home to the one place you’d never really left. Three months since she accepted you as more than just a friend in her life.

Rain begins to fall harder, making you blink and look back down at her.

“Do you want to go back to the car?” you ask. You can see Sasha covering Bayley with her jacket as the two race by you towards the SUV you’ve been sharing on the road to WrestleMania. Charlotte shakes her head as her hair becomes like spun moonlight and rain drenches you. Like the heavens opened and it reminds you of the first time you saw Charlotte, running towards the doors of PC, wearing shorts and a white tank top and dark blue sports bra, trying to outrun the rain. You remember thinking you’d just seen the most gorgeous creature and every day since she just gets more and more beautiful.

“Just wait.” She laughs, turning to look down at you and pressing her hands to your shoulders. Her hair’s turning back to golden waves instead of the straight style she’s been experimenting with. “It’ll clear up soon.” You look up. The stars are shining brighter over the desert, even in the quick summer storm. They’re reflected in her sapphire irises as she continues to stare up at the infinite universe.

And, even though Charlotte’s being her perky optimistic self, something that came back to her after you reconciled, you’re worried that the two of you are going to catch a cold. Bayley and Sasha drove here in a separate car, so you’re not worried about being left here, but you hate being cold and you know Charlotte’s the same.

The clouds are thin, even though they’re dropping rain, allowing you to see the stars if you blink enough times to get the water out of your eyes. “I don’t think it’s going to, Charlie…” You trail off when you feel her pull away from you. With wide eyes, the Queen spins around, dancing in the rain. You watch the weight of her family and all of the recent drama drips from her shoulders and cover the rocks before washing away over the sides and into the pool below. She’s being cleansed by the water and your heart soars to think that _ you _ are able to witness such a scene.

She beckons you over and, when you reach her, she wraps her arms around your waist and you wrap yours around her neck. “Dance with me,” she whispers against your neck. You swallow hard but nod all the same.

So you stand there, the Queen in your arms, swaying from side to side. It isn’t really dancing and it isn’t just standing still either. Her eyes glow in the darkness and you tilt your head up as she does and, together, you watch as meteors streak across the sky. You hear the sound of Bayley’s rental car pulling off down the path and you chuckle. You know they’re going back to the hotel, where it’s nice and safe and dry. _ Cowards _, you think.

But you’d rather be out here, soaking in the sight of the once fearsome lioness giggling and laughing with you, dancing with you in the rain.

“Becks?” Her question is a whisper against your neck.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me…” She trails off and you can’t tell if the water streaming down her cheeks is rain or something else. She traces your jawline and around your lips, her eyes soft and almost… scared. “Promise me this is forever.”

You smile at her, squeezing her just that little bit tighter, and lean up on your tiptoes to whisper against her lips, “I promise.” She smiles against your lips, a soft kiss turning more and more demanding as time goes on. 

It is a moment you will cherish for the rest of your life.

* * *

You’re standing in the exact same place with Charlotte, but she isn’t yours anymore. “I remember the rain…” she says quietly. “What happened then?”

You close your eyes and breathe deeply, trying to stop the sadness threatening to overwhelm you. She’s looking at you, but it’s like looking at a stranger. Standing before you is Charlotte Flair, the shell of The Queen. To her, you never were partners. She’s never even met you… except in dreams. At least, that’s what she tells you.

A hit to the head from one of the women brought up to the main roster from NXT landed Charlotte tumbling over the side of the ring and cracking her head against the concrete. You remember rushing over, not caring about kayfabe and the reconciled friends you were supposed to be playing. You’d gone with Charlotte to the hospital, where the doctor told you she had amnesia and didn’t remember anything beyond signing up for NXT with her brother. You’d watched her break all over again with the loss of her brother, remembers her clinging to Sasha and feeling a pit in your stomach and she looked at you and saw a stranger. Just that morning, the two of you had lazed in bed before you needed to get up. Now you’re sharing a bed with Bayley while Charlotte clings to the familiar, clings to Sasha.

So, while your mind is trying to come up with words, she crosses her arms and cocks her hip, looking so much like your Charlotte that you want to pull her into your arms and kiss her as the sun shines down on you. But you don’t because you know that, at this point in time, she’s not yours. She hasn’t become the Queen, hasn’t met you. You are the stranger that she woke up to, the woman holding her hand.

“What. Happened,” she snarls at you, making you jump. It reminds you of the lioness she looks like when she’s in full battle mode. Even though you know almost everything about her, she can still kick your ass in a fight. Not that you’d ever admit that to her or anyone else.She can still down you with that look that she saves just for you, even if she doesn’t remember.

“It rained… you got cold… so we went inside,” you choke out. You can’t tell her the truth, even though you want to scream what you know to be true but she doesn’t. The doctor told everyone she has to remember on her own.

A large, warm hand slips into yours and you look up to find her staring at you. Her eyes fill with curiosity and longing. “I wish I could remember.” Tears fill her eyes as she tilts her head up to look at you, lower lip wobbling in a way that is definitely not the Charlotte you know. Or the one Sasha told you about when she’d told everyone what year it was.

“We can make new memories,” you breathe, chin resting against her shoulder. She’s become more comfortable with you, says she remembers you in a way that seems strange to her. So she doesn’t mind the contact but doing anything more wigs her out.

“Promise?” It reminds you of just how young her mind is right now. She looks the same, but in her head, she’s that girl who just signed up for NXT. Yet here she is, resilient as always. But the vulnerability you’d learned early on to be an almost hidden trait is shining through.

“I promise,” you repeat the words you had said to her in this exact same spot. She curls into you, her mouth right next to your neck and her breath like dragon fire. “We’ll make new memories.”

You lean up and kiss her cheek, keeping your arms wrapped around her. All you can promise right now is to be there for her. She can take whatever she needs from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst central! I hope Charlotte remembers Becky. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Again, after I finish the last of Inktober, I'll fix the stories so that they match the days. Thanks for keeping up with my work and I enjoy hearing from you guys!


End file.
